


waiting game

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erectile Dysfunction, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of dubious consent, Miscommunication, OOC, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), PTSD, Pillow Princess Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Shiro is perfect in bed. He pleasures, satisfies, and gives more than he takes. The problem, Keith thinks, is that for as much as he gives he doesn't take anything. Keith has never so much as given Shiro a handjob even after being made to come twice off Shiro's fingers alone."-Keith doesn't know Shiro's secret.





	waiting game

**Author's Note:**

> – I should stress that I have not watched enough of Voltron to know these characters and I don't know much about Keith and Shiro's personalities/backstories other than what I could find out from a quick wikipedia search because I wanted to write some Sheith...hope you enjoy :)  
> – not beta'd

Friends know everything about each other. It's to be expected. Although, it's also not unusual to hide some particular details about yourself from even the people who are closest to you.

Shiro and Keith don't talk about their sexual encounters to each other, they don't lay out every detail about what they've done and they don't measure their dicks because that isn't the type of friendship they had. Their friendship evolves gradually over the years before finally being explored after joining the paladins and being reunited and realizing how much they meant to each other. Emotional and embarrassing as a confession of his attraction to Shiro had been, Keith done it. And to his relief, his feelings were returned.

So, battered and broken as they were, they knew they'd be as happy as they could be, so long as they had each other.

⁂

Keith finds out Shiro's secret when he's visibly exhausted and covered in come and sweat. Shiro had just taken the dildo out of Keith as was holding his face in his hand gently, thumb brushing his cheekbone while his other hand brushes the hair out of his eyes while he kissed him gently. On his forehead, multiple kisses to his mouth, down his jaw, and to his neck. Helping him come down from his high. "You're alright, I've got you." He keeps repeating in a hushed voice, and Keith moans, a thought suddenly hitting him that Shiro never came.

He thinks he has it in him to give Shiro a decent blowjob, and if not he could just let Shiro fuck his throat while he's already exhausted. If he hadn't just come, the idea of Shiro gripping his hair, fucking his mouth as Keith let's his already spent body be used some more, would have him hardening up once more.

The idea is appealing (anything involving Shiro is) because Shiro is perfect in bed. He pleasures, satisfies, and gives more than he takes. The problem, Keith thinks, is that for as much as he gives he doesn't take anything. Keith has never so much as given Shiro a handjob even after being made to come twice off Shiro's fingers alone. But he's seen Shiro through his underwear when he's soft, and his equiptment is something to brag about, and definitley something Keith would like inside him.

So he reaches down to Shiro's pants, too fast for Shiro to stop him by pinning his hands like he's done before when he begins feeling for the erection that must be there. But he feels only Shiro's soft, unaroused bulge.

Shiro freezes and so does Keith. "Shiro...you aren't—" he can't finish his sentence because the embarrassment that bloomed in his throat is suddenly crawling to his face and threatening to smother him.

"Keith, I..," Shiro's own voice died in his throat. His cheeks also blushing red as he seemed to be embarrassed too.

All the exhaustion that Keith was just feeling left his body immediately, replaced with the same feeling having a bucket of iced water dumped over his head would achieve. If Shiro wasn't interested in doing anything he wouldn't have pushed or even tried to convince him to be into it if he was, but Shiro was the one who initiated tonight with a hand palming at Keith's bulge and stating that he wanted to make Keith come.  
  
Everything begins flashing to the front of his mind about their sexual encounters and how one-sided they've always been. 

 _Was Shiro not sexually attracted to him? Did Shiro even want him? Were all these one-sided sexual encounters out of pity? Maybe out of a sense of obligation, perhaps? Did Shiro think he could only retain his closeness with Keith if he entered a relationship that Keith initiated?_  

The last thought horrified him. His legs moving of their own accord as he turned around, he couldn't leave this talk for tomorrow. 

 ⁂

Shiro let Keith get dressed without a word. Too ashamed to speak and stung by the humiliation of Keith of all people finding out like this.

He doesn't know if Keith is rejecting him, he doesn't know if Keith is repulsed. He doesn't dare ask. Too afraid to hear the answer, and his door shuts. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He didn't always have this issue. Before, he hadn't been a sexual deviant or anything of the sort but he wasn't closer to being a virgin. So there was the proof that he was working correctly. It wasn't until after his capture (he supposes) that did it. It took him a while to notice but when he realized it was impossible for him to get hard anymore, he didn't care. Sex wasn't something he cared about anymore.

Until his relationship with Keith began. He thought maybe Keith wasn't interested in sex either, in the beginning, until he asked Keith about it one night in bed. And Keith answered honestly, saying he would like to eventually have sex with Shiro. Shiro's heart sunk when he realized he wouldn't be able to fulfill Keith the way he wanted and would expect eventually. So he opted to please him every other way. Ways he knew would leave Keith sated and exhausted. One sided as they were at first, despite his initial trepedation he came to start enjoying the sexual activities he took part in with Keith. 

His only reprieve from any actual sex came from the fact that Keith loved receiving anything else that Shiro was willing to give him, and would become so exhausted he couldn't even think about how he never actually got Shiro's dick in him, thinking that Shiro would hold off any relief just to tease Keith mercilessly, stimulating him for what felt like forever before he let him come stuffed with a false dick and drained of energy was some sort of kink.

Anytime he did want to get to Shiro his hands were merely pinned aside, or Shiro would tell the sleepy man that he would worry about himself later. 

It was a lie. He knew he was lying to Keith. 

⁂

He's interrupted from his thoughts when his door slides open again. Revealing a guilty looking Keith. 

"I'm sorry. For leaving like that." is the first thing he says. "I think we should talk." 

"I think so too." Shiro agreed since there was no point in holding off the inevitable. His stomach was in knots as Keith stepped into the room, the doors closing behind him, and kept his distance from Shiro. Shiro's body was shaking with nervousness as he waited for Keith. Keith also seemed to be waiting for Shiro to start but seeing that the other man wasn't saying anything he took the lead. 

Keith starts with a simple question. "Why didn't you tell me?"  

Shiro really tries to come up with a good truthful answer. One that doesn't sound flimsy and shallow. All he can say is. "I was embarrassed. I didn't know how to tell you, but I wanted to make you happy." 

Keith looks like he's been punched in the gut. Like he's in physical pain. Shiro wants to take back what he's just said so he immediately goes to fix it. 

"It's not—you didn't do anything wrong. I've been like this since before we got into a relationship, I should've told you to begin with but I was ashamed and I—I wish I could have sex with you. Mentally, I want it but I physically can't do it. I tried looking into medication but it's very hard to find something like that out here." 

"You want me but you can't get hard so you can be with me..?" Keith repeats. Shiro nods, feeling defeated, but Keith scrubs a hand over his face. "Shiro, I don't want you to feel obligated to be in a relationship with me just because I want you this way. It hurts to know that you don't want me the same. But I never wanted to ruin our friendship by crossing a line that you weren't willing to follow me over. We can...break this off. We don't have to continue whatever this," he motions between this with a wave of a hand. His voice full of dejection, he wont even look Shiro in the eye. "—was." 

Shiro's shoulders slump, the rejection was eating him alive.

"I don't feel obligated to be with you, I want to be! But...is sex that important to you? I want to be with you, I do, you don't know how badly I've been wanting to fuck you. I would if I could. It's just...after my capture it's been impossible for me to get hard and—" Shiro explains helplessly. 

"After your capture?" Keith interrupts. Head snapping up. Tilting and perplexed. "Wait...I'm confused. Shiro, can you explain what you think we're talking about right now?" 

Shiro's face burns. "My...erectile dysfunction." he tries to keep his voice even and meets Keith's eyes, and Keith's face looks like a blue sky peaking through storm clouds, which is incredibly contradicting to the tone of his words.

"Erectile dysfunction? That's why you can't get hard for me?" Keith asks, voice sounding relieved for reasons unknown to Shiro. Shiro nods meekly. "But you _do_ have a romantic attraction to me. The same as when we had that same talk months ago?" 

"Yes, of course!" Shiro confirms with no hesitation. "I want to be with you romantically, even if I can't physically _be with_  you."  

Keith moves closer to him, eyes shining with such adoration Shiro's heart melts under his gaze.

Keith slides his hands into Shiro's clenched ones. Entangling their fingers and he releases a shaky laugh. "You want me." He says, more to himself than Shiro but Shiro still makes a noise if affirmation anyway. "Why didn't you tell me? About your," he looks down at Shiro's groin. "Problem?" Eyes coming back up to meet Shiros.

"I was ashamed. You have a vigorous sex drive and I couldn't give you what you wanted so I wanted to make do before I had to tell you the truth."

"But if you can't have penetrative sex, why do you want to make me feel good? We don't have to have our type of sex anymore if you are disinterested or you wont get anything out of it." Keith says. 

"Get anything out of it?" Shiro repeats incredulously. "I don't need to get anything out of it. I like making you feel good." and Keith has no idea how he got so lucky. 

Then, Shiro cracks a smile. "I know I never told you, but you took so long to find out considering how many times we've been to bed together. I'm glad I have no sexual urges because, my are you a selfish lover, pillow princess."

"I thought you were being generous and that it was a kink of yours!" Keith defends himself, blushing up to his ears. Shiro grabs his face and kisses his red cheeks and staring at him with so much fondness.

"You're really okay with being with me like this?" Shiro questions, his eyes flashing with insecurity. Keith's hands tighten where he's holding Shiro.

He answers kindly and sincerely. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Of course I'm okay with it. You're perfect for me. I was more embarrassed than anything because I felt like you didn't want me the same way I wanted you. Romantically. That you were doing it all out of some sense of pity or obligation because one of the few people you knew had  an unrequited crush on you." Keith mouth quirked upwards into a sad smile at the end of his sentence.

Shiro exhales with relief. "God, no. I want you so much, I want to be _with you_ more than anything. If all I can give you is myself and you want me, everything I have to offer, you can have it all. I'd give you anything." 

⁂

The next morning, they're already back to their normal selves despite the newfound knowledge.

"Shiro..," Keith sighed, his fingers clenching into the sheets around him, his harsh breathing never ceasing. The pleasure tingled through his spine, down his chest and arms, through his stomach, and showing where his dick was hard and aching against his stomach. Untouched and dripping.

Shiro's was keeping him spread open as he looked with unabashed interest at Keith's entrance, rocking three slicked, metallic fingers inside. So excruciatingly slow that was only sated by his fingers brushing against his prostate as consistently as they did, Keith's length twitched against his stomach, dribbling more precome as he shuddered. "You feel good, baby?" His own breathing was quick too, his voice laced heavily with lust.

"So good," he answered with a low murmur, barely able to summon his own voice. "You make me feel so good, Shiro. Touch me. Fuck me."

Shiro's only response was a hum, eyes watching the movement with rapt attention as he brought Keith's leg upwards as he leaned down, chastely kissing his knee. He let go, expecting Keith to hold his knee there but his exhaustion didn't let him do anything but let his thigh fall back, keeping his legs spread for the man in front of him. Who didn't seem to care because his hand still went to wrap around Keith's aching length.

The touch, shocked him as if it was lightning, toes curling and back arching. A yelp being ripped from his throat with the movements. "Shiro—! Fuck, fuck—" his running on autopilot as Shiro began stroking, thumbing at the head every so often, his other hand still grinding inside Keith.

"Is this good?" Shiro questioned, Keith's reaction wasn't enough he wanted him to try to form sentences while his body was assaulted by pleasure. "Keith, answer me." he spoke in a low voice but not one he could ignore.

"Fuck, Shiro, y-yes!" Keith positively sobbed, his hips rolling against the bed of their own accord as he chased his pleasure, fucking into Shiro's hand while grinding on the man's fingers. It wasn't enough, he wanted more. He wanted Shiro inside him, forcing him up the bed with every thrust, rocking their bodies together as Keith stroked himself, warm and wet. His palms dug into his eyes, tugging at his own hair as he drowned in pleasure. His tongue loose and no idea what he was saying, but he must have said some of that out loud because Shiro chuckled.

"Next time." Shiro promised. "I'll put you on your knees, get some toys in you, stuff you full and make you come so much you'll cry. I'll make you feel so good, baby. You want that?"

Keith nodded erratically. "Yeah, a-anything you want."

Shiro, pulled his slick fingers out of Keith's ass, his hand traveling up to hold Keith's hip while the other hand still slowly twisted around Keith. "You're so good for me. So pretty like this," his metallic hand coming up to pinch at Keith's nipple which made him release a gasp. "I love looking at you so wrecked."

He easily maneuvered up so he was leaning over Keith, hand slowed over his length while his mouth attached to one of his nipples, wet tongue tonguing the bud with eagerness. Sucking down and letting his teeth scrape against his skin before licking the sting.

Keith was incoherent as he tried rocking his hips into Shiro's fist only to be pinned by Shiro who kept the pace slow. His thighs shook as he bit down on his own lip, breathless and red faced. "My neck—Shiro, please—"

"You want some kisses on your neck?" Shiro questioned, the hand that was pinning Keith down came up to toy with his untouched nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, almost absentmindedly, and Keith nodded enthusiastically, baring his pale neck for Shiro to mark, his adam's apple bobbing as he gasped.

"Shiro, can I touch you?" Keith whined, hands clenched in the sheet so tightly his knuckles were white. "I want to—touch you so bad."

Shiro let his face fall into the slope of his neck, smiling fondly against his skin. "Go ahead. Touch me, doll." Before pressing his mouth down onto his neck, sucking roughly as he quickened the pace of his hand, tightening it and thumbing along the slit making Keith whine.

Keith's hands were everywhere, clawing at Shiro's back, gripping the back of his neck, grasping at his hair, head thrown back. "I'm gonna come—I'm gonna come, Shiro—! Please!"

"Yeah," Shiro's deep voice vibrated against his neck, tilting Keith's face forward to press sloppy, open mouthed kisses against his gasping lovers mouth. "Come. I love watching you come for me. So beautiful. Come on, Keith." 

Keith comes all over Shiro's hand while his nails dig into Shiro's shoulders. A drawn out "oh" leaving his lips along with stuttering breaths. Shiro hums with satisfaction, hand coming up to lick the come off his hand. 

"You taste so good baby, here." Offering the his hand to the spent man in front of him who licks it off absentmindedly with his eyes shut as he continues breathing harshly. When he's finished, Shiro's warm hands stroke his thighs before declaring that he's going to get a towel to clean him off.

"Stay." Keith pleads. "Just for a minute." 

Shiro smiles fondly. "Fine. But we're skipping the towel and going straight to a shower when we get up." 

Evidence of Keith's displeasure comes in the form of a groan. 

 


End file.
